


Shorter or Taller

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [20]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to Rome proves to be more interesting than expected.<br/><i>The label on cake said Eat me!"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorter or Taller

Watson has a layman’s interest in art, having gathered the proper terms from articles read on long train rides. And his manners in a gallery are generally impeccable. Not so at the _Palazzo Spada_ , where he startled our guide and me by suddenly taking a side route through Boromini’s Illusion to tackle the thief who had led us to Rome. 

“How did you know the corridor used forced perspective?” I asked him, afterwards.

“Is that what it was?” he replied. “It certainly made me wonder about the cake we had for tea. Now I know how Alice felt in Wonderland!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Forced perspective: Either use the concept in your story, or find an image that uses this technique and use it as the basis for the story. (If the latter, please include a link to the picture if possible; we'd love to see it!)
> 
> Hence:  
> [Internet research](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palazzo_Spada). Lots of [internet](http://www.camillotrevisan.it/borromi/borromie.htm) [research](http://romanmysteries.wordpress.com/2012/09/19/borrominis-illusion-garden/).
> 
> And originally published at the [Watson's Woes LJ community.](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/878507.html)


End file.
